Heroes of Olympus: House of Hades
by masquradeXD
Summary: My version of the House of Hades. My facts may not all be straight, I just did this for fun.
1. Kelvin 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus. Listen, I'm not racist, or anything, I am actually mixed, my dad being black, and my mom being white, and I have grown up hearing these words. Not because of living in a bad neighborhood, just because my cousins from my dads side of the family used the word a lot. If anyone is offended, I'll be glad to erase the words.**

_**Kelvin**_

Kelvin Jones was just your normal average black teen. He had uneven curly hair, that was soft, he had a right build, like any athlete would have. He had no idea what would happen to him in the next following weeks. His mother, a anthropologist, who moved a lot, had stopped taking Kelvin on trips when he reached the age of twelve. Now being fifteen years old, he lived in the Bronx, with his grandma in a Neighborhood you would only see on movies. Outside there where always guys, with drugs, packing magnums, and Kelvin had learned to rely on his strength of what he had learned traveling with his mom.

Standing in the basketball courts with his best friend, Jake, a young latino boy, who at age three had crossed the borders into the US, and his other friend Malcolm, who he had been friends with since birth.

"Alright, 9-9, next point wins." Jake said, as Malcolm went to defend, Kelvin.

"You want some of this boy?" Kelvin asked, getting in a triple threat position, looking at his friend.

Malcolm chuckled, "Nigga, please." Malcolm told him.

"Boy you better watch your mouth, with soap," Kelvin said running towards the basket, and jumping towards the three point line, shooting and using the backboard to hit the ball in. "Son."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Good game man."

Around then, a light skinned girl, with cut choppy hair, that was chocolate brown and uneven. She walked into the court and sat down on one of the benches.

"Damn! White in the Bronx, I done seen everything." The other group of kids in the court said.

"Ah damn, JL and his group." Malcolm sighed, JL and his group where known as one of the worsts, if they where in high school, they would be like bullies, only much much worse. Jake slowly left, Kelvin didn't blame him, as JL's group had beat him so hard that it scarred his life.

JL was a tall black, muscular, and fit, he was around seventeen years old.

"What's up baby?" JL said walking closer to her.

"You're blocking my sunlight." The girl said.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that." JL said.

"Walk away." The girl said in a forceful manner. But when JL didn't follow her orders, she looked confused. Which confused Kelvin.

"Do you know who I am?" JL told her, as his friends grouped around her, they where five tall, mean looking kids.

"No, and I don't care." The girl said.

Kelvin dropped his ball, and walked closer towards them, until Malcolm stopped him. "That's JL's group man, you really wanna die today?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care." Kelvin said, as he shrugged of Malcolm's arm and kept walking.

"JL, leave her alone." Kelvin said, as the girl looked at him like she knew Kelvin was going to help, which honestly made Kelvin feel uneasy.

"Hey, little K, you might wanna go back to you grandma, before ya get hurt. Grown mans business." JL said.

"Now messing with a girl that thinks your ugly as shit is business, then you must be a CEO." Kelvin responded, while making way for the girl to walk away.

As he walked away, the girls eyes widened, "Watch out!"

Kelvin turned around, catching JL's fist that had been going straight to his face, stopping it. Kelvin quickly kicked JL in the chest. Jake had already left, and Malcolm came closer as the girl turned around again.

JL's friends rounded him, as Malcolm came and punched one, Kelvin kicked another one in the face, and tackled the third one, leaving the last one laughing.

Suddenly, all the group, including JL, changed before Kelvin's eyes. "Look over the mist!" The girl said.

Kelvin scratched his head, "What mist? The hell is this white girl talking about?" Kelvin asked.

"Nigga, look past the damn mist like she told you!" Malcolm said. Kelvin looked more bewildered than ever, suddenly JL turned into a bull.

"A minotaur! Piper!" Malcolm said looking back, as Malcolm took a bracelet out of his pocket.

"The fuck is going on?" Kelvin exclaimed, as JL's friends turned into snake ladies. "What are these things?!" Kelvin said, falling down as one pounced on him. As JL-Minotaur attacked him, Kelvin jumped out of the way.

"No time to explain, take this and fight!" Malcolm said throwing him the bracelet.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to-" Kelvin said, as the bracelet turned to long silver sword. Kelvin had felt less confused, and he didn't know why. The Minotaur ran towards him, Kelvin ducked, and as soon as the Minotaur was over Kelvin, Kelvin jumped up, and threw the Minotaur over.

Kelvin threw the sword down at the Minotaur, and the Minotaur blocked it, and kicked him down. Kelvin got up, even against a monster, Kelvin hated getting knocked down by someone. But Kelvin ate his thoughts as the Minotaur flew at him, Kelvin tumbled on the ground, and flipped him over, and jabbed the sword in the the Minotaurs chest, as it dissolved.

"What the?" Kelvin asked. As he saw Malcolm and the other girl finished. "Explain. Now."

"We have to go!" The girl said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kelvin said.

"Listen, KJ, we'll explain on the way." Malcolm said, as they ran to Malcolm's car, which was a Chevy Impala, that he almost never drove, they just used it to listen to music. Kelvin hesitated getting in.

"KJ, please man." Malcolm said.

"Listen, if I just saw what I think I saw, I gotta make sure my grandmama is safe." Kelvin said.

"Trust me, she is." Malcolm said.

"Get in, please." The girl said, forcefully.

Something took over Kelvin, that made him get in the car, next to the girl, as they drove out of the Bronx.

"Alright, start explaining, before I turn this car over. Who are you?" Kelvin asked the girl.

"My name is Piper McLean." The girl said.

"Where are you guys taking me?" Kelvin said.

The girl named Piper, pulled up Kelvin's shirt, seeing a giant gash. "From the Minotaur?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Kelvin said. "Can you tell me what the hell those things where? Or how the hell this bracelet turned to a sword, or where you are taking me?"

Piper sighed, "Those things where monsters, those snake ladies were Dracanae." Piper told him as she looked at Kelvin's wound, pouring water over it.

"Dracanae?" Kelvin asked.

"Greek monsters, just like that Minotaur." Piper said.

"Why did they attack me?" Kelvin said.

"Because you are one of the only things standing in their way of destroying the world." Piper said.

"Things?" Kelvin asked somewhat insulted.

"People, sorry." Piper said. Kelvin had to admit, he thought Piper was cute, but with what he had happened, he had no intention of flirting with her.

"Why am I important?" Kelvin asked.

"Because, you are a Demigod." Piper said.

"A Demi Lovato what?" Kelvin asked.

"A DEMIGOD! Your son of a Greek God." Piper said.

Kelvin looked at them, "Alright, Malcolm, either you are pranking me, or this white girl is on crack."

"Listen, you know Greek Gods and Roman Gods?" Malcolm said.

"Yeah. Zeus and all that crap." Kelvin said.

"Well they're real." Piper said.

"What?" Kelvin asked, "You hear this?"

"I'm a Demigod too, and so is Malcolm." Piper said, Kelvin looked at Malcolm for confirmation, who nodded.

"Alright, so what is a Demigod?" Kelvin asked.

"Demigod means, you are half God, one parent mortal, and the other a Immortal." Piper said. "My mom is Aphrodite the Goddess of Love."

"My dad is Hermes the God of Thieves." Malcolm said.

"And I'm Kobe Bryant." Kelvin said sarcastically.

"Listen, we're serious." Malcolm said.

"If you guys are those Demi thingies, what do you need me for?" Kelvin asked.

"Let me explain, those Greek Gods and Roman Gods are real, and your dad is one of them. A year ago, there was a prophecy of seven who would stop a God named Gaea-" Piper said.

"Gay what?" Kelvin asked, "You're just making up words."

"No, listen, stop interrupting-" Piper said as they hid a bump, passing Long Island, past the bridge heading into the hills. She told him the story of what happened the last few months, and how Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

"So if you, and those other six kids are part of the prophecy thingy, why are you telling me this?" Kelvin asked.

"A month ago, while we where searching for the Doors of Death, we got another prophecy, which not lying, screwed us over. It talked about the Prophecy of Eight, one more added." Piper said.

"And, you think that's me." Kelvin said, seeming like he didn't to be a part of it. Because honestly, he just heard about how they had nearly escaped death many times, and how one had actually come back from the dead. He didn't really want to be a part of that.

"We know it's you." Piper said.

"How, exactly?" Kelvin responded.

"Your Grandma confirmed it. And Hera even told us your name." Piper said.

Kelvin at that moment felt like stopping the car and getting out, leaving on his merry way to never be seen again. Demigod in hiding. But Piper's words made him think that if he did do that, there would be serious consequences for the world.

"I swear on my life, if this is-" Kelvin said, as soon as the car tipped over, and a roar pierced the air.


	2. Kelvin 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**_Kelvin_**

Kelvin's eyes fluttered open as he sat upside down in a car that had been tipped over, Kelvin could smell a gas leak, and what was soon to be an explosion, he looked to see both Malcolm, and Piper in the same position, only Piper's head was sticking out the window. Kelvin looked around for a clue of what had happened, until his saw a giant dog like beast a few feet away from the car, as it looked ready to eat them. Kelvin regained his vision, he grabbed the straps on Piper's tank top, as he pulled her closer in the car. Thinking that it would be the only way to not have that beast chew her head off.

"Hey, Kay? You still alive?" Malcolm groaned.

"Naw man, I'm only answering you because I'm a ghost, and I haven't moved on to the other life." Kelvin responded sarcastically.

Piper's eyes fluttered open, "Would be funny, if we weren't about to die."

As Kelvin turned, and used the strength he had to kick the door open, which he had learned where to kick, when he was arrested by police in Iran.

"Come, we gotta get in the camp." Malcolm said, as they crawled out, Kelvin helping Piper.

"What camp? Fuck yo couch. I ain't leaving." Kelvin said.

"That, or you can get killed by the hellhound." Piper said.

Then two more Hellhounds came, Kelvin took the bracelet that turned into a silver sword, "I have a feeling I'll never get used to this."

"Trust me, you will." Malcolm said, as he took a toy hammer that looked like something the Joker used, then it turned to a giant hammer, and knocked the hellhound to the side, which made Kelvin feel somewhat bad for the hellhound. As one pounced on Kelvin, Kelvin remembered what he had learned in Japan when he had went with his mom there, what a man in Kyoto had taught him.

Kelvin slashed down at another hellhound, turning it into that yellow dust thingy. "Why do all these turn into sand when I kill them?" Kelvin said, keeping his guard.

"Dust, and it's what most monsters too, they never actually die, they always reincarnate, but it can take years, minutes, months, hours, or even centuries before the reincarnate." Piper said, also staying at her guard.

"Was that the last of them?" Malcolm whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." Piper said.

"Let's go then." Malcolm said, as they started walking down the hill.

Kelvin really felt like he had no choice in going, so he followed, until, something caught his eye. One of those fiery dog thingies running towards Malcolm.

"MALCOLM!" Kelvin yelled, as the hellhound pounced on Malcolm, Piper went to his rescue until one pounced her. Kelvin looked around to see if any of the where getting him. Surprisingly there where none.

Kelvin ran, to help a struggling Piper, and slashed down on that hellhound. He heard screams of pain from Malcolm while trying to save Piper, and once he was done, those screams of pain where over, which made Kelvin widen his eyes.

"Oh Gods." Piper said, as Kelvin wasted the hellhound attacking Malcolm, to see Malcolm there, lying with his eyes open, and scratches over his clothes and skin. Kelvin, in disbelief, anger, and sadness, slowly backed up, until he touched something, another hellhound, that pushed him down the hill, as Kelvin hit all types of everything nature wise, he passed out.

Kelvin woke up, in a bed, looking around him, a whole bunch of beds around him, empty, in a cabin. Kelvin pulled the blanket off. Kelvin pulled off the blanket, and tried to pull up, and had a pain on his chest, causing him to ply back down. "Don't try to get up." He heard, as he heard horse shoes. A Half man, half horse guy walked in.

"Hello. My name is Chiron." The man said, "The Centaur."

So that was what the things where called, Kelvin always thought of them as horsemen, which he wasn't wrong in, they where horse men. "What happened?" Kelvin asked.

"You where hurt pretty badly, and you had a concussion." Chiron explained, "After, a very sad casualty."

Kelvin remembered, as he threw his head back, "Malcolm."

"I'm really sorry about your loss." Chiron told him.

Kelvin could've cried, but he felt like less of a person shedding tears, "How long have I been out?" Kelvin asked, trying to forget about Malcolm.

"A week or so. And I hope you have some fighting experience, because you wont have to time to train a lot." Chiron.

"He knows how to fight, to me it looks like he's rusty." Piper said, with her a blond boy, holding her hand. Kelvin guessed it was her boyfriend.

"Really?" Chiron asked.

"I learned martial arts and to used a sword in Japan." Kelvin said, scratching head, as Piper walked over, and slowly helped him up.

The blond boy looked at Chiron, "Frank and I'll teach him." The boy said, Kelvin looked up at the boy.

"Listen, I don't need anyone's help." Kelvin said. He didn't like when a person was arrogant, and the boy seemed to him like that.

Piper intervened, "This is my boyfriend Jason, Jason, this is Kelvin." Piper said.

"Pleasure." Kelvin said, with no emotion.

It looked like Jason was examining Kelvin, "What?"

Jason chuckled, "Nothing, if you need me, I'll be in the Arena with Frank and Hazel."

Kelvin knew that if this boy lived in the Bronx, he'd already be dead. "What this guys deal?" Kelvin asked.

"Nothing, he's nice once you get to know him. Let me show you around." Piper smiled at him, Kelvin looked to see if had a cast of anything, which he didn't. He could walk fine, all he had was a giant medical ban around his head, and his abdominal area.

He walked around the giant camp with Piper as she showed him around, "There is Long Island Sound, the beach, here is the Armory, there are the wood, and the Arena, and here, you have the cabins. You'll be staying in the Hermes one just for tonight, before we leave tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Kelvin asked.

"I told you before about the quest, the prophecy of seven turned eight, we need to save Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus." Piper told him.

Kelvin nodded, "You are really look my mom is an anthropologist and that I lived in Greece a long time, and these things where bed time stories for me. Or else I wouldn't have understood anything."

"Kronos eating his children was a bed time story." Piper told him.

"Well, up until two years ago, I thought Kronos had grounded them unfairly." Kelvin smiled, as Piper let out a small laugh.

"So that's the arena right?" Kelvin said, as he pulled Malcolm's bracelet, as it turned to a sword, and popped his knuckles.

"Are you sure you're okay to practice?" Piper asked.

Kelvin chuckled, and walked in.

"That wasn't a yes, or a no." Piper said, but Kelvin ignored her as he walked into the arena. Kelvin saw Jason, with a oversized baby man. Piper led Kelvin over to them, as Piper and Jason exchanged a kiss, Kelvin looked at the boy.

"Hi, my name's Frank." The guy said, he looked about a couple of years younger than Kelvin.

"Kelvin." Kelvin said, as they both exchanged a fist bump.

"This place is awesome." Kelvin told Frank.

"You think this place is good, you need to go to Camp Jupiter." Frank told him.

"There is another camp for Demigods?" Kelvin asked.

"But Camp Jupiter is for Romans, Camp Half Blood is for Greeks. I'm a Roman. Son of Mars" Frank told him.

"There are more?" Kelvin asked.

"You say that like it's a bad th- Nevermind," Frank said. "You wanna spar?"

Kelvin took the sword, "Alright." He shrugged, as after a few seconds, Frank swung with a spear. Kelvin jumped back, and swung with his sword.

The supposed son of Mars, looked in approval, "Nice swing, dude. I've seen that somewhere, where'd you learn to sword fight?" Frank said.

"I learned in China." Kelvin said, "When my mom was stationed there to do research."

"Really?" Frank said, as he was Chinese. He pulled up his spear and spun it around, and jabbed, Kelvin dodged the hit, and spun his sword down, swinging the butt of it at Frank, as Frank blocked it, and kicked Kelvin in the chest.

Kelvin backflipped up, "I guess you are really a son of Mars." Kelvin said, as he went to attack, but Jason jumped in front, stopping Kelvin in his tracks.

"Dude! What the fuck?! I could've killed you!" Kelvin told him.

"Let's test your theory." Jason said, "Heads or tails?" Jason pulled out a gold coin, he flipped it up, as it landed on heads, and it turned to a golden sword.

Kelvin smirked, as he slashed down on Jason, who blocked the hit, and kicked Kelvin, the sword falling out of his hands, Jason pointing his sword at his throat. "How about that." Jason said.

Kelvin bit his tongue, as he kicked the sword out of Jason's hand, jumping up from the ground, and perfectly kicking Jason in the chest. Jason got back up, and threw a punch, Kelvin blocked it, and grabbed his wrist, twisting it. Jason got out of the lock, and knocked Kelvin to the side.

"Guys! Stop it!" Piper said. Kelvin had an evil look in his eye, as he ran and threw a punch, Jason stopped it with a hand. Kelvin quickly tried a roundhouse, which hit Jason across the head. Jason got back up, and kicked Kelvin in the face.

They got up for more, "STOP IT!" Piper yelled. And something came over Kelvin, making him stop and his attention on Piper, as the whole arena had attention on them. Jason and Kelvin looked at each other, walking closer.

"That was... AWESOME!" They both said in unison high fiving.

"Dude that freaking 'Heads or Tails' almost made my heart stop dude. That shit was amazing!" Kelvin yelled.

"Dude, I think that kick you gave me was the most beautiful kick I have ever seen, and I might have a concussion." Jason said, light headed.

"Not as beautiful as the block you did to my punch man, that was awesome! You sir, are badass." Kelvin said.

"Not as much as you man!" Jason said as they fist bumped.

"What is it with violence and guys?" Piper asked.

**Authors note:**

**I may not have Jason right, but telling you the truth, I care very little for Jason. I don't like him that much. But I hope you enjoyed.  
**


	3. Piper 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**_Piper  
_**

_Piper could really not _make anything of the new kid Kelvin. He seemed secluded, mysterious, and full of surprises. Piper had now idea how good he fought, until the hellhounds attacked, he had even fought with Jason, and put up a good fight. His tall, muscular, dark skinned, handsome figure was just more intimidating, but all in out, he seemed nice.

Piper walked out the Aphrodite Cabin, she saw Kelvin with Hazel, Leo, and Frank, as they passed around a old torn up soccer ball. They passed it around in the air, and really, Leo and Kelvin where the only ones who looked comfortable, and they looked as if they where in some sort of personal competition. Frank passed the ball softly to Kelvin. And Kelvin did some sort of weird thing with the ball, that Piper had probably seen on TV flipping through channels. Then Kelvin passed it to Leo, who did something similar, which Piper assumed what they where doing was freestyle soccer.

"I see you've met Hazel and Leo." Piper said.

"Yeah," Kelvin chuckled, "Valdez is trying to beat the master at his own game of freestyle."

Leo laughed, "You know I'm better than you." He lightly punched Kelvin in the arm as he laughed.

Piper giggled looking at the boys, "Has anyone seen Jason?" She asked.

"Yeah, he told us he was going to rest till tomorrow, till we leave for Rome again." Hazel said.

Kelvin scratched the back of his head, and said. "Yeah, about that, so if I got this right, we're supposed to save that Percy dude, and that Anabel-"

"Annabeth." Piper corrected.

"Annabellabeth from the Tartarus, close doors of death, and after?" Kelvin asked.

"We have to cut Gaea up." Frank said.

"Ah, that sounds easy, killing a Goddess, just an everyday job no?" Kelvin responded sarcastically. "How do we close the doors anyway?"

They stood silent, Piper had remembered what Nico had said about that they had to be control on both sides, and that one would have to stay behind.

"That's kind of difficult." Piper told Kelvin.

"I'll explain." They heard a voice as Kelvin threw a punch, and a sickening thud was heard. They saw Nico Di Angelo, and the ground with his eyes closed.

"Dude!" Frank exclaimed looking at Kelvin.

"What? He came out of nowhere! I don't like it when people sneak up on me!" Kelvin said.

"He does have a habit of doing that." Hazel said.

They heard a grunt, as Nico got up, "What _was_ that?" He said, holding his nose.

"Sorry about that, my dude. You startled me." Kelvin told him.

"Whatever," Nico grunted, as Piper put her hand softly on his back, as Nico held his nose. "What I was going to say, before I was socked in the nose," Nico told Kelvin. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, Hazel's brother, Son of Hades. I know how to close the doors."

Kelvin looked at Nico, Piper could tell that Kelvin deeply felt confused, and trying to process to what had happened to him in the last couple of days, his best friend dying, him finding out he was a Demigod, still being unclaimed, finding out he was part of group of kids that in prophecy were supposed to save the world. Other kids would've gone crazy. Kelvin was good at hiding his emotions, put you couldn't hide emotions from a daughter of Aphrodite.

"To close, you have to be in control from both sides, meaning, one of us will have to stay behind." Nico told him.

"And, that's supposed to be me?" Kelvin asked.

"No! No! Christ, no! What made you think that?" Nico asked him, confused.

"I'm the new kid... In tag, the new kid is always it." Kelvin shrugged.

"This isn't a game, you're part of the team now, when the time comes, we will have to chose." Jason said, coming in from the left. "Right now, what's important is saving Annabeth and Percy."

There was an awkward silence, until Kelvin looked to his left, "Damn, you guys have part of Long Island Sound in your camp. How about we throw a party before me leave?" Kelvin asked.

"Wait, didn't you listen?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, but there is no point in worrying about that today, if we leave tomorrow. Have fun at least for today." Kelvin told him.

Leo shrugged, "Makes a valid point. I'm in." Leo told him. The others looked at the two, Frank sighed. "I'm in, if you're in." Hazel nodded.

Piper looked at Jason with pleading eyes, they never really got to do anything fun, because Jason was always so up tight, though Piper loved him, in all his seriousness, he could be fun at times. It would be nearly impossible to see Jason accept such an offer right before a quest. Piper could've easily used charmspeak, and made Jason accept, but that wouldn't have been right.

"Fine... I guess it won't hurt." Jason said.

Wait what?!, thought Piper. He actually decided to come!

"Alright then, lets invite people for tonight." Kelvin told everyone.

Piper walked with Jason, she wore a light dress that went to her lower thighs, it had sunlight colors, light yellow and orange, with a laced hairband, that looked like one of those 60's hippies would wear, over all of that was a boys orange jacket that belonged to Jason, who wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and had his arm wrapped around Piper's. They saw a giant bonfire with a bunch of demigods dancing around, while music played.

There was a group playing beach soccer, the others dancing, the group that just sat down and enjoyed the music. Leo and Kelvin where playing beach soccer with other Demigods. Kelvin wore blue Adidas shorts, and a black shirt. Leo wore a a tight Tank, with a blue swimsuit. Piper and Jason waved at them, and they waved back.

"Alright, KJ and I are taking five, you guys keep going." Leo said, as he and Kelvin walked over to Jason and Piper.

Jason and the other two fist bumped, and Piper shared a hug with Leo, and surprisingly, Kelvin, even though they didn't know each other that much.

"Frank! Hazel!" Kelvin called over, as Frank who wore a bathing suit, and a camp halfblood shirt, along with Hazel, who wore a pink tank, and shorts.

"Man, you were right, this is the best way to spend something, you know, right before certain death." Jason told Kelvin.

"In the car with Malcolm, Piper told me you've cheated death a bunch of times." Kelvin said over the music.

"Yeah man, but you can't be certain you'll always live, it's a miracle if for a Demigod to live to eighteen." Jason told him, "It's depressing really."

"Well, no time for that." Frank said, "Kelvin put this together for all of us to have fun."

"Frank's right." Piper told him, "Let's dance."

Piper took Jason's hand and went to the dance floor, as everyone ran back to do what they where doing. It was one of the really rare moments she had done this kind of stuff with Jason, where Piper was sure that Gaea wasn't in control, and everyone seemed so happy. Frank and Hazel where having the time of their lives, as they saw this as their first real date. Leo had found a new best friend in Kelvin, who was having the time of his live, even right after the death of his Best Friend, or the trauma of what had happened to him before.

After a while dancing, Kelvin had yelled, "WAVES!" And a lot of people jumped into the water, jumping around and dancing in the water.

Suddenly, the water started to shake, everyone stopped dancing, and got out of the water, as a giant body, made of water appeared, with a mighty Trident.

"Neptune." Jason said, seeing the figure.

"Poseidon." Piper corrected.

"Kelvin Jones." The Sea God called out, as Kelvin slowly made his way from the middle of the crowd to the front.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Piper whispered to herself, as Kelvin walked towards him.

"Do you know who I am?" Poseidon told Kelvin.

"You're God?" Kelvin asked.

"No, well yes, I am a God. But which one." Poseidon asked.

"I don't know.. Poseidon?" Kelvin told him.

"Correct." Poseidon said, "And you are a Son Of Poseidon"

Suddenly, a trident appeared over his head, "What the hell?" He asked, swiping at the thing over his head, his hand just going through it.

"Yes, you are my son." Poseidon said, Piper took Jason's hand an neared in closed to Kelvin. "Your mother was adventurous, beautiful, and can you tell me, what was her favorite way of travel?"

Piper could see the confusion on Kelvin's face, "She liked a Speedboat, because it was awesome." He responded. A couple of giggles went through the crowd.

"Yes. And what about when JL and his friends dunked you into the fountain. Did you drown?" Poseidon asked.

"No... But Grandma, told me it was because I never smoked, and my lungs were strong."

"Well now you know the real reason."

"I'm still not clear on the reason."

Piper couldn't tell, but she could tell that the Sea God facepalmed. "Because I am your father, your godly father. I am claiming you."

Kelvin squinted his eyes. "I'm a Son of Poseidon?" He asked.

"And I am giving you this coin, Aqus, land on heads, it turns to a trident, tails, a war hammer." Poseidon told him.

So technically a cheap version of Jason's coin, thought Piper.

"It will return to you whenever you lose it." Poseidon said, "Use it well my son."

**So guys, this is an Authors Note. I'm planning a Bro/Sis relationship between Kelvin and Piper, but I wouldn't mind making them romantic, I you guys want I can make something happen between Piper and Jason. XD**


	4. Piper 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**_Piper  
_**

_The party had resumed _a while after Poseidon had dissolved back into water. Kelvin had taken off right after being claimed. Piper sighed as she pulled away from Jason, "Listen, I'm gonna go check how he feels." Piper told him. As Jason was about to protest, she had already ran off towards the cabins.

Piper attempted to locate Kelvin in the Poseidon cabin, but she didn't find the dark skinned boy there, figuring he must not have moved in there yet, she jogged over to the Hermes cabin, keeping her dress down. Outside the door she heard things breaking, and grunting, punches. She walked in to see Kelvin punching the wall, and some things broken on the ground. "Hey! Calm down!" Piper yelled, as Kelvin stopped, and flopped to the ground.

"Sorry... It's just..." Kelvin sighed, but then stood up, "Never mind." As he headed to the door, Piper blocked herself in front of the door.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, as she set a caring hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him to the bunk as he sat down.

"Nothing." Kelvin said told Piper. Aphrodite Children had many powers, and one of those was Empathy, as Aphrodite was not just the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but also emotion, and that's why you could never hide an emotion from Piper.

"I know something is wrong. You can't hide emotions." Piper told him.

Kelvin stood silent, looking at the ground. Piper could feel emptiness within him, he had lost the only person that he had ever seen as family had died trying to get him to camp.

"Please, we're friends now, you can tell me anything." Piper looked at him.

Kelvin sighed, "It's just... I've grown up sixteen years without a father. Sure, I had lots of family, but they live in another country. And I only had my mom until I was twelve, and I barely ever saw her. And I lived with my Grandma for the last four years, the only one whoever actually payed me a lot of attention. And now this guy, and has the nerve of calling himself my father." Kelvin told Piper.

It was a typical Demigod story, not growing up with much family.

"But we're your family now." Piper told him, meaning every bit of what she said. They had barely met, but he was part of their team, and she was sure he would come through in times. "In good news, Frank is related to you. He is a descendant of your fathe-" Piper said, but saw Kelvin's face. "Er Poseidon's descendant," Piper remembered that Percy, was a Son Of Poseidon.

"Alright, listen, you didn't have to come here, you should go enjoy the party." Kelvin said, as he got up.

"Nah, I'll help you move your stuff to the Poseidon Cabin."

**Chapter was short I know. It won't happen again.**


	5. Leo 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**_Leo  
_**

_It was around six o'clock in the morning,_ and Leo still had a headache from the party that had happened yesterday. Not to mention that Kelvin had been revealed to be Percy's brother. Leo had felt bad for the guy, he had been able to meet his brothers right after he got claimed, Kelvin's brother was trapped in the underworld, and only had a seventy percent chance of living. But Leo didn't want to tell him. It was a dark morning, right at the point of the sunset, it was particularly foggy, and surely difficult to get out, but Leo had his ways.

They had all decided to leave early that morning because they didn't want any teary farewells or anything. They stood right next to the _Argo II _that was in a clear space for them to leave. The plan was to leave for Rome, but on the most dangerous route there was, canons, Giant squids, flying monsters, and in what Leo was sure, Aliens, and get to the doors of Death in Rome, and just wait for Percy and Annabeth, seemed easy. But with them facing Gaea, nothing was ever easy. Leo stood in a blue hoodie, a white long armed shirt, jeans, and nikes. Next to Frank, who wore a dark blue jacket, jeans, and some sort of black indoor soccer shoes. Hazel wore a jacket that was too big for her, surely one of Frank's, and dark tight sweat pants, they held hands.

Leo had lighted fire on the ground so the others could be led to them, so they could leave. Suddenly the mist started parting, "What the-" Leo had said, before he saw the dark figure that belonged to Kelvin, who wore a black hoodie, had Beats by Dre headphones on his neck, dark jeans, and black Nikes.

"This has been happening all morning." Kelvin said, he sounded pretty pissed off.

"Dude, the fog can't touch you... What are you pissed about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing I guess, I just wish I had known about these weird powers I have." Kelvin said, looking like he was having a painful memory. Either that, or he was constipated, and Leo really hoped it was the first one.

"Dude, I made this fire, and for sixteen years, I had no idea I could make these." Leo responded.

"We all are really unaware of our powers before we're claimed." Frank said.

"Yeah, it answers a lot of questions though." Kelvin mumbled.

"It always does." Hazel said, walking closer towards them.

Jason and Piper appeared out of the fog, Piper still wore the same dress from yesterday, which to Leo was very... Leggy. She showed so much leg, that she almost matched up to that of a Latina. She wore a giant orange jacket, that Leo had seen Jason wear before. Jason wore a Camp Half Blood shirt, and jeans that went past his shoes.

"By the way, where'd you get the beats dude?" Leo asked Kelvin.

"Chiron told be he got some of my stuff, somehow. I asked him, but he wouldn't give me a direct answer." Kelvin responded.

"Just like him." Piper said.

Out of the blue, Kelvin had thrown bunch at his behind, as a hard thud was heard. "Oh. Crap." Kelvin said.

"Dude? What is with you and knocking people out?" Jason said, walking over, "And would you believe it? It's Nico again."

"The guy jumps up out of nowhere, not my fault! In the hood he would've been shot like five times, per second. He's lucky I don't have a gun on me." Kelvin told Jason, as Leo chuckled. They both helped Nico up.

"If that's you way of telling me to stop doing that, you need better people skills." Nico told Kelvin.

Look who's talking, Leo thought.

"Kelvin can apologize later, lets go." Leo said, as they all mounted the _Argo II_ and Leo had made it fly out of Camp Half Blood, and they flew above the clouds.

As Leo saw that the ship was sailing smooth, he went to go check the amazement on Kelvin's face, curious as to see if Kelvin liked the ride or not. Kelvin stood still like a statue, as he looked over the railing. "Dude." Leo called out.

"He's been like that since we took off." Jason said, inspecting Kelvin.

"I can't move, guys." Kelvin said.

A panic took over Frank's face, "Why, does Gaea have you in a spell?!" He asked.

"No..." Kelvin said, looking out, "I have Vertigo."

The boys looked at each other, "Pipes! Hazel!" Leo called them over. They walked from the hallway with the Satyr Coach Hedge followed them. "So this is the Percy kids replacement." Coach said. Examining Kelvin from head to toe, "Doesn't look like much."

"Coach," Jason sighed, "There is no Percy replacement, we're on our way to save them right now."

"So, then what's wrong with the kid, he's looking at water, shouldn't it strengthen him? Or is that only in water?" Coach said.

"No... He has vertigo." Frank told them.

The girls glanced at one another. "You would think that a kid who has traveled the world, wouldn't have a fear of heights." Hazel said.

"Well, it's not technically a fear of heights, yeah he probably is scared of them, but his head is reeling, spinning around." Jason explained.

"I know how to snap him out of it." Coach Hedge said backing up.

"How?" Piper asked, as Coach Hedge looked like he was about to tackle Kelvin.

"No wait-" Leo said, realizing what Coach was going to do, but was too late. Coach had headbutted Kelvin in the back, sending him flying off the boat, and plummeting towards the water.

"Are you crazy?!" Leo asked, panicking, looking over the boat, hearing lots of cussing as Kelvin plummeted into the water.

"Coach, you can't just send a person flying off a boat!" Jason said, as the girls looked over the ledge.

"Lower the boat, Leo." Frank told Leo, as Hazel ran over to the hallway.

"I'm getting Arion!" Hazel called out.

In all the confusion, everyone had forgotten about Nico, who had been napping on the deck, as he tiredly woke up. "What happened?" He asked tiredly.

"Coach Hedge threw Kelvin off the boat!" Piper said.

"What?!" Nico suddenly shot up awake.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong, I did him a favor, of making him face his fears!" Coach protested.

"He might be dead!" Jason yelled, "don't you get that?"

They felt the ship lowering, "No, he's not dead, Hazel and I would've known." Nico told them.

Hazel came out, mounted on Arion, "Alright, I'm going-" Hazel said, but cut off by Frank.

"No wait, do you hear that?" Frank said, was they felt water sprinkling across them, the newly claimed Son Of Poseidon flew straight onto deck.

"What the- You can fly?" Jason asked.

Kelvin caught his breath, like he had just seen a ghost. "No- I- Water shot- Giant- dead." Were all the words that Leo could make out of what Kelvin was saying from the hallway as he came back from lowering the ship.

"Dude! Breathe." Leo said.

Kelvin took a deep breath, "I can't fly, I heard a voice in the water telling me to use the water to help me, the water shot me straight up here. I'm not even wet. But that's not important, we've got a bigger problem."

Everyone stood silent looking at Kelvin, as he looked at them. "Look over the ledge."

Leo looked over to ledge, to see a giant airship below them.

"Pirates." Frank mumbled.

"Are they friendly?" Piper asked, as everyone looked at her, because she already knew her own answer.

"Look at their Jolly Roger." Kelvin said.

They looked over, as Leo peered over so closely, that he could've fallen, to see Gaea sign.

"Crap." Leo said.


	6. Kelvin 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Kelvin **

****_Kelvin heard_ _voices _every time he closed his eyes, or in random moments in general. It was like a little personal guide telling him what to do in his head. Without that little voice, he would not have known what to do when the Pirates attacked, and not realized what powers he had. The voice sounded like normal teenager, someone the same age as him. To Kelvin, it was starting to get annoying. Yes, it had come in handy, but Kelvin had seen those movies, the voice in your head goes on too long and you completely lose it. Become that old homeless crazy man in the corner, singing 'I love you, you love me'.

It wasn't even just the voice part, it was the whole package of the Demigod deal, so just because his dad the Sea God, banged Kelvin's mom, he had to pay for it. There where some pros, he had super cool powers, and got a Hero for a brother, but cons, monsters attack you every singe five minutes, you also have monster brothers, and not to mention, the worst 'dreams' in the world. Kelvin wasn't even sure if he could call them dreams, because they seemed so real, and it was never a happy time. When he had passed out, the dreams started.

The place was dark red, and fiery, there was a orange sky, that seemed to only be illuminated by fire, there was a army of Giants, parading in between two cliffs. Kelvin in a cave on one of those cliffs. He was in the middle of two other kids, one a girl, and one a boy.

"It's going to be impossible to get out of here." The boy said, he had jet black hair, that had a little gray streak in it, he had bright green sea eyes. And Kelvin couldn't tell, but he had heard that voice before.

"Calm down, seaweed brain," The girls said, she had curly golden blond hair, with a few streaks of gray that where unnoticeable, and here eyes were some sort of shade of gray.

"How am I meant to calm down?" The 'Seaweed Brain' said. "There might be no way out!"

"We have to get out of here, the good way or the bad way, our friends need us. Your new brother needs us, the world needs us, Percy." The blonde said, "So you have to calm down, because we will find our way through the doors."

"Yeah.." The boy responded. New Brother? Percy? Was this the kid Piper told him about? Were they talking about Kelvin?

"I'm right here!" Kelvin yelled, but to no answer. Maybe he was like a ghost, but of course it was a dream. Kelvin wasn't really sure on how they knew about him.

"I feel bad for him," Percy said. "Really bad."

"Why?" The girl asked.

"What do you mean, why? The kid is sixteen years old, and just finding out about his." Percy said. "Even after the Gods promised me to claim their kids at the age of thirteen."

"That was at least a year ago." The girl responded, "He was probably past thirteen, you didn't make them promise to claim all the other demigods past thirteen."

The Percy boy sighed, "Yeah." He said, as he looked out.

"He's probably fine, you've been giving him advice." The girl responded.

"Wait... What advice?" Kelvin asked. Kelvin at that moment realized, the voice _was_ familiar, that Percy kid was the voice inside his head, letting him know what to do.

"Yeah, I guess so-" The boy said, but stood silent, "Wait, Annabeth, don't move."

"What?" The girl who finally had a name said.

Kelvin saw a giant spider, crawl above her, back in Bronx, the spider would have been shot, stomped on, or light afire.

The blonde girl let out a scream, that Kelvin was sure, was heard around the world.

Kelvin turned to look in between the two cliffs, to see an army of Giants facing the cave, as it looked like Percy and Annabeth had just peed themselves.

Kelvin woke up, sweating, he stood in a little cabin in on the Argo.

"What did I just see?!" He asked himself. Kelvin was now not only freaking out, but he was worried. "Never mind. It's only just a dream."

Kelvin sighed, getting up, and putting some clothes on, a black T-Shirt, and blue jeans, and walked out towards the deck

"Look who's up." Jason said, as Kelvin walked over towards the deck. Piper was looking over the railing on the deck, Jason and Frank talking over a table, probably some sort of strategy in case they got attacked by Pirate again, or something else, and Hazel was sitting down by herself.

Kelvin thought that he would need to meet everyone, befriend everyone, and since it seemed he was already cool with Piper and Leo, that left Frank, Jason, and Hazel.

Kelvin walked over to Hazel who sat on a chair, looking over to the Sea. Kelvin took a chair in front of her. "Hey, Hazel." Kelvin said.

"Hey." Hazel said, softly.

"So... Looking out into the sea?" Kelvin asked, he himself was aware that he was aware that he sucked at making conversation.

"Yeah..." Hazel asked. "Thanks for grabbing me before I drowned to death." She chuckled.

"Nah, don't worry about it. We should be thanking for you, you took out the boat like a boss." Kelvin told her. She chuckled.

"You're funny." Hazel told him, as if Kelvin didn't already know.

"Yeah... Where are you from?" Kelvin asked.

"New Orleans." Hazel responded.

"Ah... Where you there during Katrina?" Kelvin asked, he realized he shouldn't have asked that, because if she had been, he would've made her remember a terrible thing.

"No," Hazel said, becoming pale. "I was... Dead."

Kelvin could've laughed, if he thought she was kidding he would've laughed. But something told him she was serious.

"Come again?" Kelvin asked.

"I was dead." Hazel repeated.

"How?" Kelvin asked.

"Well.. Let me explain it. I died in 1928, I was in the Underworld. When the doors of death opened, Nico came looking for his dead sister... But she wanted to be born into a new life, so he came and got me." Hazel told him.

Most of the guys that you tell them that, they'll probably laugh at it, or get creeped out. But right now, Kelvin was even set to believe in Superman, from what he had seen the other days, and from his powers, he realized that really anything was possible.

"So tell me about your self." The brunette asked him. "How come you play soccer so well?"

"I lived in Spain while my mom was working there, and I played with cousins everyday." Kelvin told Hazel.

"You're Spanish?" Hazel asked.

"Well... My mom was half Spanish. My Grandad was from Spain, and he had a daughter before meeting my Grandma, so that explains the cousins. But I lived there, I speak it, and I have family." Kelvin responded.

"That's cool." Hazel responded. "I lived in Alaska."

"You survived that cold?" Kelvin laughed, as Hazel did too, but then they became silent.

"Listen," Kelvin said, he felt like he could trust her. "do Demigod dreams mean anything?"

"Usually, yes. They can show the past, the present, or even maybe the future." Hazel responded.

"Oh God." Kelvin said, the brown skinned boy looking down at the table. "Then we might have a problem.

"WHAT?!" Jason yelled, as they all sat down, processing the news Kelvin had just told him, about Percy and Annabeth being near death.

"Yeah..." Kelvin sighed.

"You mean to tell us, that Percy and Annabeth are dead?" Frank asked.

"No, no, no. Don't over react. They _will_ be dead." Kelvin told Frank.

"Oh," Frank scoffed, "That makes it a whole _lot _better doesn't it. Thanks." He said condescendingly.

Kelvin frowned, "Hey," He said stepping closer to Frank, "Don't start speaking to me like this is my fault." Kelvin said, ready to punch Frank any second, son of Mars or not, if Frank responded with a smart ass answer, Kelvin would tear him limb from limb.

"Stop it you two." Piper separated them. "We have enough problems, we don't need the two of you fighting."

"Whatever man." Kelvin said, turning to the others. "It's what I saw, lots of Giants, so from what I tell, we've got to do our best to find the doors of death, because it was hard enough killing this giant, the oh so great Favorite Son Of Poseidon. It'll be impossible with twenty giants and a whole bunch of monsters."

Jason nodded in agreement, which had calmed down Kelvin just a bit.

"But we have to find out where the doors of death are, and we have no clue." Nico said.

Kelvin turned to Piper, "You told me that the Spider lady opened a thing to Tartarus." Kelvin said, "And I remember that the doors of death's underworld side is directly in Tartarus."

"Don't tell me you mean we should... You know, go to Tartarus?" Piper asked.

"It might be the only way, we're not dead, we should be able to pass through the doors." Kelvin said. "And some of us can stay back to go ahead and save Percy and Annabeth. Or at least try."

_Hey, um, er, Bro? _Kelvin heard Percy's voice in his head.

_Yeah, man? What's up?_ Kelvin said telepathically.

_We're kinda screwed here, we got out of the cave, but we're trapped with a bunch of guys following us. So.. We'd really appreciate it if you help us out here. _Percy responded.

_We're planning something... You know... It would kinda help out if you don't waist your time talking to me. I might go insane._ Kelvin responded.

_Yeah, well just hurry up, we're on the verge of escaping, but we can't keep running._ Percy responded, then his voice faded.

Kelvin turned back, "Alright, there's another thing I have to tell you guys." He said.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

Kelvin told them about how Percy had guided him to fight the Pirates and how they had a telepathic connection.

"And what did he just say?" Jason asked.

"They escaped the cave, and they're hiding out while being looked for, they cant hide out for a long time, so I think we should hurry." Kelvin responded.

"Is anyone down for us going to Tartarus?" Leo asked, Kelvin could tell that Leo was going to be on his side.

"If it helps Percy and Annabeth sooner than later. I'm all for it." Frank said, which surprised Kelvin, because he thought he was going to be the last one.

"I guess so." Piper said, getting up and standing by Kelvin.

"The sooner, the better." Jason said.

Hazel nodded, and Leo had already stood by Kelvin.

"Hazel and I can get us there by shadow travel. We can get inside Shadow traveling, but in Tartarus, no Shadow Travel is possible. So we need to chose right now, who is it gonna be to stay outside the doors, to stay inside to save Percy and Annabeth." Nico explained to them.

Kelvin really wanted to be one of the three to look for Percy, Kelvin didn't exactly have much family, or much family that thought he wasn't a freak. His Grandma, his mom, his cousin Julio, and Julien. Those where the four that actually liked Kelvin. Kelvin always had a thing for pranking everyone, because he wanted attention, but in his family, no one ever set him straight, or even talked to him. He knew why now.

"Jason? You're the leader bro, your choice." Kelvin said, as Jason looked.

"We're a team, we'll all go." Jason told them.

Nobody argued, they where better in numbers.

"I'm gonna need all the energy I have. Call me when we land in Rome, we'll be directly over the doors. I'll need all my sleep." Nico responded.


	7. Kelvin 4

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Kelvin  
**

_The night was dark,_ very, very dark. The boat had gone from going by air, to going by water, as they where reaching closer and closer to Rome. The sea looked beautiful. Kelvin was very pumped up, which was weird. To the others, it was strange at how he had bounced straight into being a demigod, being able to fight already, knowing tactics, knowing the legends and stories. But Kelvin wasn't stupid, he had realized why his mom had taken him around the world, because she was preparing him for this world. In reality, Kelvin should've never been part of any of this. Until that bitch Hera had to add him to the Prophecy, Kelvin was trying to figure out why he had been added. There couldn't have been no reason? Maybe to have more diversity in the group, and have a black kid in the group. Maybe because it was uneven, and he evened it.

The Bay of Biscay or the Cantabric Sea, was illuminated by the lights on the ship, lights from Cabins, from lamps, from the lights on the deck. Kelvin remembered swimming in the Bay, as right on the north of Spain, was where his family was, in the Province of Asturias. Where there had also been mythology, of Xanas, and Cuelebre's. A Xana, from what his mother had told him, was a type of Female fairy, that was nice, until you pissed it off, Cuelebre was a Snake lady thing, that had given Kelvin nightmares.

Kelvin sat on the edge, looking out at the bay.

"Hard to imagine you come from there, huh?" Piper asked him.

Kelvin turned, to see the Daughter of Aphrodite standing there, her hair loose, in a loose, military shirt, that was XL, and went down to her upper thigh, and a green sweatpants.

"Oh, hey." Kelvin said, looking at her. Moving a bit on the rail, leaving her room.

"How are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Why do you care?" Kelvin asked, kind of harsh, but normal talk in the hood. It seemed like Kelvin blamed Malcolm's death on her, and that it was her fault that he had even come to camp. But she hadn't chosen to go, and somehow, she had forced him to come.

Piper gave him a look. "Sorry." Kelvin said, "It's just, rough couple of days." Kelvin responded.

"Yeah, we've all had." Piper told him, back in her normal caring voice, as she hopped over and sat there.

"I didn't notice." Kelvin responded, sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Piper frowned, and asked.

"Nothing." Kelvin responded. Was he aware he was being a dick? Yes. But did he have a reason to be? Yes.

"What did I tell you after you went crazy in the Hermes cabin?" Piper asked Kelvin.

"Oh right, I can't hide feelings from you." Kelvin frowned, looking out at the sea.

"Tomorrow we might die." Piper told him. Great way to cheer him up, by the way.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be spending this time with Jason?" Kelvin responded.

"He's asleep." Piper responded.

"Sleep, I hope that after all this is over, I can finally have ONE night in peace." Kelvin told Piper, as she chuckled.

"Yeah, if we even get that far." She said, looking at him. Kelvin tired, but he couldn't let his heart stop from melting, looking at her eyes. But he turned away, looking at the blue ocean.

"Woah." Piper said, as she grabbed Kelvin's head, and pointed it towards her. "Your eyes."

"What? I've been told I have pretty brown eyes." Kelvin responded.

"No, dude, your eyes turned sea blue." Piper responded.

"Oh." Kelvin responded, without any emotion. It was a weird thing happened, his eyes could change color from brown, to sea blue, and he knew why now. "It's normal for me."

"It's just so cool, like.. For person like you... I mean-" Piper said but Kelvin cut her off.

"Because I'm black." Kelvin responded.

"What? No! Well.. Yes." Piper said, her cheeks blushed, from embarrassment, which Kelvin thought was cute as fuck, but didn't dare say it. And tried to think about other things, because Piper was a emotion violator. "You're not even that black," She said, "You kinda like brownish, your mom is mixed right?"

"Yeah. But all my life I've been classified as a black kid." Kelvin responded. They chuckled, as a cold breeze went by.

"Dang, it's cold." Piper responded.

"Well, yeah, for you, look at your shirt, it's like twenty times your size." Kelvin responded, taking off his hoodie, and handing it to her.

"No.. I can't." Piper responded.

"What? We're friends now right?" Kelvin responded, smiling.

Piper smiled at him, and took the hoodie and put it on, and then, came the awkward silence.

"So..." Kelvin said, "You mentioned something, like even if we get that far. Why wouldn't we get that far?"

"Because, these types of things are dangerous, we almost died a few times." Piper told him.

"Almost." Kelvin responded.

"But we're going to Tartarus, the most evil place in the Underworld." Piper responded, talking to him.

Wow, most evil place in the Underworld, it can't get any worse than that, now can it. And even though he had started with this, his friend had died, he realized how dangerous and important. This was different, he had friends, he fit in with them, more than that, he had a brother. Yes, maybe he didn't know him, but Kelvin was eager to meet him.

"Alright, how about I make an oath?" Kelvin responded.

Piper's eyes widened, like she had just seen a ghost. "No, please, no oaths." Piper responded.

"No, let me do it. When this whole crap with Gaea is over, after we WIN the war, you, me, Leo, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Percy, and that Annabeth chick, we're all going to get a pizza, on me." Kelvin said, "No matter what."

Piper looked on the ground, and mumbled something.

"Come again?" Kelvin asked.

"_An oath to keep with a final breath._" Piper said.

"Part of the prophecy?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah.. It's why I um..." Piper said.

"No, don't worry about it. I made a promise, and I stick to it." Kelvin smiled.

"Well, sir, you owe me a slice of pizza." She patted him on the back.

They looked at the Bay of Biscay. As the sound of water crashing above it, disappeared, and they saw lights below them.

"That's beautiful." Piper said.

"Gijon." Kelvin told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Gijon, Spain. That's one of the cities I grew up in, I have family living in that city." Kelvin responded.

"Right, Hazel told me about you having family in Spain." Piper said, looking at the city. Kelvin could see the parks he used to play in, the bakery they used to go to, and the Soccer stadium one of his favorite teams played it. As they passed through the Metropolis, leaving, he felt Pipers head drop on his shoulder. He looked at her, she had fallen asleep.

Kelvin chuckled, and picked her up. Walking over to her cabin, and dropping her softly on her bed. Kelvin walked out, to see Jason standing in the hallway, Kelvin would've punched him, but he learned to control himself. "What were you doing in there?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, dude, she fell asleep, I wasn't going to leave her freezing." Kelvin responded, though Kelvin didn't like Jason, he had a whole amount of respect for him, and besides, they fought as well as together, as against each other.

"Alright, I was just wondering." Jason told him.

"Alright, good night man." Kelvin said, as Jason went back to his cabin, and Kelvin to his.

In his dreams, he saw a female figure standing there, in the middle of something that looked like Space, but had colors all around it. "Kelvin Jones, Son Of Poseidon." The figure said. Kelvin had to admit, she was hot, she looked like she was dressed in a dress full of colors, and light green skin. Like Poison Ivy from the DC Universe, and Kelvin nearly thought she looked naked.

On the other hand, Kelvin realized.. He was completely naked. Which in real life would've bothered Kelvin, but he was in a dream. "Who're you?" Kelvin asked.

"The source to your problems." The lady said, "The one who wants you dead, and gets what she wants."

"Gaea." Kelvin said coldly.

"Why so serious?" Gaea said, with a crazy laugh.

Kelvin scoffed at her Joker reference. "What do you want?"

"I've come to offer you something." Gaea responded.

"What?" Kelvin asked.

"I've come to offer you the perfect life." Gaea said, as the image from it being in a colored space, to the mountains of Gijon, where he was in a house, with his family. Kelvin looked at a younger version of himself, playing soccer with all his cousins, his mother sitting there, she held a baby. All her cousins, and sisters sat around her, where there was a house behind them.

"This should be your life. Perfect life, all your family loves you? Remember Annalisa from third grade?" Gaea asked. Kelvin remembered a short little blonde girl, with silver eyes, and pale skin.

"What about her?" Kelvin asked.

"You marry her, and have three children, you even become a pro athlete." Gaea said. "And this'll be all for you. If you just leave the quest, I can make this happen."

Kelvin looked at Gaea, how could something so evil, sound so sweet. It was literally like giving candy to a baby. Kelvin felt ashamed in thinking about taking the offer, letting down his friends. Kelvin realized something, a perfect world? That was impossible, and surely, she had made this offer to somebody else.

"Gaea..." Kelvin said, looking at her, but then he smiled, "Fuck yo couch."

The dream started to dissolve, "You'll pay for this Jones!" He heard.

"Yeah... No. I trust these guys with my life, and I'm going to make sure, that when we finish this, I'll be the one to finish you." Kelvin responded to her. As he started to wake up.

He saw Leo stand on his doorway. As Kelvin got up from his bed. "Bro, we landed in Rome. Let's go." Leo told him. Kelvin put on a shirt, and a belt, since he had slept on his jeans. Kelvin looked at his silver bracelet, as he walked out with Leo. And he was led to a room, where everyone was sitting down around a table.

"Sleeping beauty is up." Frank chuckled. Kelvin really didn't feel like responding, but had to.

"You come up with that yourself? Good thing to see you've finally found your brain." Kelvin responded. He could tell he had gotten Frank angry, but in reality, Kelvin didn't like Frank, the boy was just too... Well, he didn't know.

"Guys. Stop." Hazel said clear. And Kelvin really didn't want to be making a daughter of death angry.

Kelvin took a piece of bread, and spread butter and jelly, eating it. "Alright, so here is the plan." Frank said, while everyone was on the table. He cleared his voice and said, "We are going to land right in front of the doors of death. There'll be a tunnel, and we have to be careful for titans, monsters, and giants. We have to contact Percy, through Kelvin, to find out where he and Annabeth are. We get them, and we leave, and we'll plan out the rest."

They all nodded, and left the boat.

"Nico," Jason called him, as they walked towards the Pantheon, "You said.. That one of us would have to stay behind... Can't you just do your shadow travel thingy, and get the person an leave?"

"It doesn't work that way, Jason." Nico responded.

"Why not?" Frank asked, "You can get us in and out, right?"

"Wrong. Once in Tartarus, we can use our power, until the doors close. Once the doors close, our cut in Tartarus." Nico sighed.

Jason looked down at the ground, Kelvin saw this as his moment to get in closer with Jason, as a friend, since he didn't really want enemies. "Well, every victory has its risks, what Matakusi-Sama told me in when he taught me Karate in Japan. We can't risk thinking about it now, but let it come as go deeper into the task."

Jason looked at him, "Dude, how many places have you lived in?" He asked.

"One hundred and two." Kelvin responded. "Spain, Japan, France, Italy, Egypt, Nigeria, South Africa-"

"I don't need to know everything." Jason interrupted, chuckling, as they kept walking. "What, did you learn something new in every country?"

"Well, I learned Parkour in France, Martial Arts in Asia, some other stuff. But nothing really that out of the ordinary." Kelvin told him.

"That sounds cool." Jason responded as the kept walking, street after street of delicious food scent.

As they walked into the Pantheon, he saw the giant hole at the top. He remembered this part while playing Assassins Creed Brotherhood, as he imagined Ezio Auditore climbing down the walls, to kill a soldier.

"Alright, from what I feel. Is that the Pantheon is right below here." Nico told them.

"Everyone, lets get gather around." Jason said.

"So.. Wait? We're just going to jump into the underworld in front of all these people?" Kelvin asked, seeing no logic.

"Once this happens, they won't see us." Hazel explained to Kelvin.

"So much logic in that, I can't even explain it." Kelvin said sarcastically.

"Alright, guys, we have very little food, so we need to do this as quick as we can." Frank said, with a small backpack. Kelvin would've said something, if it wasn't for that the ground started shaking. Kelvin looked around, and saw no one but the seven where shaking, and the ground started fell down like a plate, it was like an elevator, but it was more rugged, and rocks flew into his eyes.

The light had gone from light orange, to red. "Alright, guys... We're in Tartarus." Kelvin heard, as he opened his eyes.


	8. Piper 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Piper**

_For a minute,_ Piper wasn't sure if they had traveled, or if they had died. She felt so completely empty, like she was a ghost. She quickly pinched herself, just to make sure that she was alive. It was like a giant cave, there wasn't a sky, but at the same time there was. It was red, and looked like it, but there was no sun, and no clouds. It was just like you could phase through the cave. It was dark red, the ground felt like it would collapse any second. It was cold, and you always heard voices, some talking, others screaming out for mercy. It was surrounded a bronze fence, with gates of iron. Piper's heart raced every minute there.

She felt a warm hand, lock hands with hers, it was Jason, it made her feel safer. She knew Jason would never let anything happen to her. She turned back at the gate, it was open, there was something like a swirling vortex, like a wave that never crashed, in the middle of the door. "Those are the doors." She heard Nico's grave voice say.

Hazel turned to Nico, "Wait, you mean?"

"Yeah, that's our way out." Nico said. "Kelvin, see if you can contact, Percy."

The all turned to look at Kelvin, who was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Kelvin?" Jason asked, looking at Kelvin.

Leo walked over, shaking Kelvin, who didn't wake up. "Yo! Jackson Five, wake up bro!" Leo said.

_You won't awake him, until I'm awake. _Piper heard in her head, as everyone dropped to their knees, Piper realized she wasn't the only one. It was Gaea. _I've put him in a deep sleep. Good luck finding your friend. Unlike you all, he was smart, he accepted my offer to a perfect life. He will never awake, he'll just live the life he always wanted._

"Damn it, Gaea!" Jason said. "You're not gonna make us believe your lies."

_Aw, dear Jason, but it is not a lie. But Alas, I cannot change your mind. I won't have to, once you die._

The voice had faded away. "She's lying!" Piper said, refusing to believe that the guy who had made her a promise, had accepted that.

"I know she is." Jason said, agreeing with Piper, as his grip on Piper's hand, got tighter.

"No way he'd do that." Leo agreed with them.

"I don't know guys." Frank said, as they all looked at him, even Hazel. "What? I mean we barely know the guy! He could've done it, it's not like we know him perfectly."

"Frank, listen. We may not know him that much, but he jumped into the water to save me. He nearly killed himself, just to help us. If he wanted to, he could've jumped into the water, and left. I may not know him that well, but I somehow trust him." Hazel told him.

Piper didn't really wanna mention the promise, thinking that it could bother Jason, somehow.

"Whatever, lets hope he didn't." Frank said, "But how are we gonna get by having to carry him? And we have no way of knowing where Percy is."

"I'll stay with him." Leo said, plopping right next to Kelvin's unconscious body, which kinda worried Piper.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked him.

"Yeah, Pipes, don't worry about it. We'll be close to the doors." Leo smiled.

"Alright, we'll go ahead and try to find Percy and Annabeth." Jason said, looking at his friend.

"Be careful." Leo said to them, but looking at Hazel.

"Same to you." Hazel responded, and they parted from leo.

Tartarus was even more terrifying in the more you went deeper into it. The voices seemed like they came at you, in random moments you'd feel nausea, or a warm sensation go through your body.

"Alright, Kelvin said when they had gotten past the two mountains, and had gone into hiding, and they where hiding from Giants, who were all around them." Jason said.

"So, maybe.. What we have to do, is find giants? And maybe they'll us to where Annabeth and Percy?" Frank asked them. That idea didn't seem too bright for Piper, it was actually an alright idea, except the fact that they could die if one noise was made, and the giants would turn around and smash them.

"I mean, that is a way. But what if they go the wrong way?" Jason asked Frank.

Frank shrugged, "I mean, we have to take risks right?" He said.

"Shut up." Nico said.

"Nico, you don't have to be mean." Hazel told him, turning around to face him.

"No, seriously, shut up. Listen." Nico said, as everyone stood quiet. Piper heard a faint sound of music travel through the air, but it wasn't just classic music, from a harp. It was like party music, Piper was sure she heard Nelly music.

"What _is_ that?" Frank asked.

"That's music." Piper responded, wondering why in Hades there would be R&B music blasting in the middle of Tartarus.

"No, I hear that. It's just, why?" Frank responded.

"Should we follow it?" Hazel asked, looking at Jason.

Jason looked down at the ground. It was kind of hard to think about it, really, Piper understood, because that might be their own destruction, or help.

"Let's do it." Jason said, gripping Piper's hand even tighter. They followed the sound, the more the music got louder, the more Piper felt relaxed, maybe because it was music that she usually listened too. Hip hop, R&B, and Pop. What they would hear at parties.

They went past cliffs, red dirt roads, unfinished brick walls, until they stopped.

"No way." Piper mumbled, as she face a giant white mansion. It was like her dads house in France. There where gold balconies, around it was a bright green garden, and music blared through the windows, it was like a piece Beverly Hills had fallen into Tartarus.

"WELCOME!" Piper heard a voice, as they saw a man, a long beard, with short hair, he looked well into his late twenties. "My name is Tony! You five must be... Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter! And you, pretty lady, must be Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm a big fan of your dad."

Piper looked at the man, next to the house, was pool, with a fruit tree above it.

"Hello Tony. Ehm, how do you know our names?" Piper asked.

"We've been expecting you. Along with two more, but no matter. Come on in, dinner is almost ready." The man smiled at them.


	9. Piper 4

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

Piper didn't have a great feeling about where they where at. They where about to enter a strangers house, her dad had always told her not to go in a strangers house. And she figured the rule multiplied times two if they where in Tartarus. She held her hand close to Katopris, in case there was any funny business. She felt Jason's hand clenched on her hand. She kissed him on the cheek, and the walked into the house. It seemed like a barbeque was going outside, as music was heard from the inside.

"Come on, don't be shy. We're allies. We are here to feed you, and give you resting while you need it." Tony said.

Piper had to admit, him saying that didn't make him feel any better. Past her leg passed a golden dog. She raised an eyebrow. Jason and the others started to pet the dog.

A golden dog? Where had she seen that before? She shrugged it off. She'd seen weird things over the last few months. It was still hard to get used to, but it's what it is.

There where sounds of boiling coming from the bathroom.

"The food's almost ready." Tony said going into the kitchen.

The five looked at each other. Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. "Okay. Can we trust this guy?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure, let's not lower our guard." Piper said.

"I mean, I know its too soon. But he's inviting us to eat. I don't see any monsters." Frank said.

Tony came in with a big bowl that had something that looked like pork chops. "These are Pelop- I mean Pork chops." Tony said, putting down plates and utensils. "Sit down."

Everyone but Piper sat. "What's wrong, Pipes?" Jason asked.

"Nothing.. Let me just get some air." Piper said.

"Good look, this is Tartarus, not much air you can get here." Tony chuckled, as the other four laughed. This was strange, very strange. She shrugged it off and left. She sighed, and walked over to the pool. She reached for the water with her hands, but never got to touch it. The water lowered when her hand tried to reach for the water.

"What the-" She asked herself. She looked up. "No way." She said. She reached for an apple, and the branches lifted up.

"Oh my Gods." Piper said, she had to run and warn her friends.


End file.
